Voice
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Inspektur Tsunemori, apa kau bisa mendengar pesanku yang ini?"/ ShinyAkane fanfiction. Warning! Typo(s), OOC, dan hal nista lain. Setting setelah ending season pertama. RnR?


**Title : Voice**

**Disclaimer : Psycho-Pass by Gen Urobuchi & Production I.G.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : ShinyAkane**

**Warning : Typo(s), after two months later (after ending in season 1), OOC, dan hal nista lain.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Akane menimang kembali benda perekam suara itu di tangannya, di sebelahnya tergeletak sebuah surat berisi dua lembar kertas dengan tulisan tangan seorang Penegak yang dekat dengannya. Entah sudah berapa kali perempuan Tsunemori itu membaca surat tadi, tak peduli meski hal itu malah akan berbalik menorehkan lagi sebuah luka yang menganga di hati, membuat air mata jatuh menuruni pipi, serta rasa sesak yang singgah di dadanya akibat sakit hati. Mata _caramel_ itu menatap sendu perekam suara tadi kemudian beralih ke arah surat yang tadi sudah kesekian kali dibacanya, helaan napas segera menyusul setelahnya. Jemari sang Inspektur kembali menekan benda itu, mendengar kembali suara lelaki yang ia rindu bagai candu.

"_Mantan Penegak Kougami di sini…."_

Ah, getaran halus itu kembali menyeruak keluar, bersama-sama berhimpitan, berlomba-lomba menyembul dari dalam jiwa, memunculkan sesak yang baru namun juga ia rindu bagai candu. Tadi apa katanya? _Di sini_ ia bicara? Akane memaksakan senyum getir di wajahnya, menahan tawa pahit yang buru-buru ditelannya.

'_Kau tidak 'di sini', Kougami-_san_,'_ batin perempuan coklat itu.

"_Korban adalah Kudama Nobuaki, mantan dokter Ilmu Pertanian. Dia bertanggung jawab atas perkembangan penyakit untuk menanggulangi oat tinggi, yaitu virus Uka-no-Mitama. Makishima Shougo bertemu dengan Profesor Kudama untuk mencari cara menghancurkan lumbung di Hokuriku, lalu dia membunuhnya. Dia mengambil beberapa organ korban untuk melewati beberapa keamanan di sana."_

Suara berat ini, penuturan sempurna akan rincian kasus serta perkiraan masuk akal akan rencana pelaku kejahatan ini—siapa lagi yang memiliki hal ini selain Kougami, selain Penegak dengan sifat keras serta hobi merokok itu?

Sudah dua bulan lebih sejak pria itu lenyap dari pandangan, membuat Akane nyaris kehilangan arah dalam memilih jalan. Kalau saja tak ingat apa kata pria tersebut perihal keinginannya yang sesungguhnya menjadi detektif, mungkin ia sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini—yaah, meski itu juga mustahil mengingat perempuan mungil berambut coklat itu telah menjadi bidak _Sibly System_ sih.

"_Kurasa—bzztt—itulah—bzzttt—yang diincar—bzzttt…."_

Akane mengerjitkan dahi, sumpah hal ini sama sekali belum pernah terjadi, bahkan rekaman suara itu sejak pertama kali ditemukan di leher korban sampai sekarang masih bekerja dengan baik meski seringkali diputar terus menerus oleh Tsunemori setiap malam demi membunuh rindu yang membuncah.

"Apa yang…." Perempuan itu mulai menggoyang-goyangkan benda itu. Apa mungkin benda ini rusak karena terus dipaksa memutar rekaman yang sama? Memikirkan pemikiran terburuk itu saja sudah langsung membuat napas Akane nyaris tertahan di tenggorokan. Dalam hati ia mulai memanjatkan doa, semoga benda itu bisa kembali be—

"_Inspektur Tsunemori, apa kau bisa mendengar pesanku yang ini?"_

—kerja.

"_Kuharap pesan ini bisa kau dengarkan meski hanya sekali. Tak ada banyak waktu yang tersisa saat ini."_

Ha ha ha…ha. Ini… sungguhan? Gaya bicaranya memang Kougami, tapi apa mungkin Penegak itu mau mengirim sebuah pesan yang bersifat pribadi?

Tapi perempuan berambut coklat itu tak mau memikirkannya terlalu lama. Pesan suara itu nyaris telah membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak seperti biasanya.

"_Aku yakin sekali kau akan menyimpan perekam suara ini dan pastinya kau akan memutarnya berulang kali. Jadi, aku memfungsikan pesan ini hanya akan terdengar setelah kau memutarnya terus dan cukup membuat benda ini rusak sedikit."_

Ha ha ha, bagaimana bisa pemikiran seperti itu sampai pada otak Penegak perokok itu? Sial, Akane baru sadar kalau pria itu berada satu jajaran dalam kasta jenius, lihat saja caranya menduga dan memikirkan jalan pikiran para pelaku kejahatan.

Seekor monster memang hanya bisa diprediksi oleh monster lainnya. Dan Akane hanya manusia yang memendam nestapa yang menyiksa sukma pada monster yang tak mungkin digapainya.

"_Aku minta maaf karena pergi tanpa pemberitahuan resmi. Pimpinan itu pasti akan menceramahimu dengan beberapa hal, sebaiknya tidak perlu didengarkan, _psycho-pass_mu bisa berawan nanti."_

Mungkin Kougami sudah lupa telah banyak hal yang terjadi tapi tak terlalu ampuh untuk membuat _psycho-pass_ Inspektur perempuan tersebut cukup berawan dan digiring ke pusat rehabilitasi kemudian ditahan. Mungkin juga Kougami Shinya tidak ingat bahwa sang Inspektur pernah sekali menjalani penggalian memori, namun ia masih baik-baik saja meski sebelumnya kemungkinan terburuk _psycho-pass_nya berawan nyaris terjadi.

"_Inspektur Tsunemori, kuharap kau bisa lebih kuat meski aku pergi. Kau cukup hebat sebagai detektif. Jangan bertindak naif atau gegabah, Inspektur Ginoza tak akan menyukainya."_

'_Apa-apaan ini?'_ Akane merasa ada air matanya yang jatuh, namun pikirannya terlalu sibuk mencerna kata per kata pesan itu. Padahal Kougami tak tengah mengutip sebuah buku atau berlagak seperti Shakespeare yang setiap kalimat dalam karyanya harus memutar otak dulu, tapi perempuan coklat itu merasa ia perlu menganalisa kata per kata yang terlontar dalam rekaman suara pria itu.

"_Inspektur Tsunemori, semoga kau bisa lebih kuat lagi. Aku cukup senang pernah berada di naunganmu. Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku di _lift_ itu, Akane__.—Bzzztttttt!"_

Pesan suara itu selesai, menyisakan tangisan serta isakan si perempuan yang menyeruak keluar tanpa bisa dicegah.

.

.

.

'_Kougami-_san_….'_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Iya, saya tau ini nggak masuk akal, diluar nalar, tapi apalah daya tetap ingin membuat ini demi menuntaskan _feels_ ShinyAkane yang baru-baru ini saya 'kapal'-kan (mengeship) #heh.

Jadi, perekam suara itu yang ditemuin di mayat yang bapak-bapak yang terakhir di bunuh si Makishima (tapi bukan babeh bang Ginoza #tamparin), yang gendut bak bola #ditendhang. Terus saya kepikiran di kelas pas jam kosong, ke mana tuh perekam suara abis didengerin ilang weh #oi. Terus jadilah otak saya memikirkan plot singkat ini dan jadilah fik super ini. Jadi ceritanya perekam suara itu nyimpen rekaman suara lain yang aktif cuma abis rekaman yang pertama diputer terus(?). Iya saya tau ini gaje, maafkan saya menulis benda macam ini.

Teman mupeng saya aka Kazue, tengkyu udah nunggu ini. Maap ya kalo nggak sampe yang diharapkan ato _feels_ gaje gini orzz

Maaf jika terlalu OOC, ada tipo kelewat, dan beberapa hal nista lain. Btw ini fik pertama saya di fandom Psycho-Pass ini, mohon bantuannya! Jika ada beberapa hal yang ingin disampaikan, jangan ragu untuk mengisi serta memenuhi kotak review yang bisa di isi di paling bawah yak~. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu membaca ini~

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
